Couples!
by inuyashas women
Summary: Ok! My third Fanfic! YAY! Ok, its about....Couples! I don't know what to put on this summary so...Its about MirokouSongo and InuKagome.....Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Ok! My newest fanfic! Yay!! Ok, it's about Inu/kag and Mir/son. Hope you like it! Please review! ^-^  
  
  
  
Dissclamer: Unfortunately, i do not own Inuyasha. Or his body. And i know i can't own him, so i can love him, kiss him and d- Heh heh. I do not own Inuyasha or the gang.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
  
  
It was very cold out, and it was raining. The gang stayed in Kaedes hut, and watched the rain. Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting together, Kagome was telling Inuyasha about how beautiful it was outside and how pretty the rain looked. Inuyasha was whining about how they can't have bad weather, cuss they need to find the Shikon no Tama. Songo was on the floor playing with Kilala, and Mirokou was talking to Shippou about something.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where did you go lass night?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um..What you mean?" Inuyasha answerd as he turned his head.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tell me the truth! I know it was Kikyo! I sensed her. You could at least tell me the truth of things!!" Kagome said as she started to cry.  
  
"Inuyasha! What did you do now?!" Mirokou yelled.  
  
"Yes! What did you do?!" Songo asked, not looking up from Kilala.  
  
"yah!" Yelled Shippou.  
  
"AHHH!!, leave me alone!! I didn't do anything!!" Inuyasha yelled back at them.  
  
Everyone just stared at Inuyasha. Kagome 'stomped' outside in the rain. She couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't take Inuyasha lieing! She couldn't take knowing he was with Kikyo.  
  
'Why does he still see her! She tryd to kill him, what.....3 times already!' Kagome thougth, then shook her head. 'Why do i are so much! It's Inuyasha! Get a grip girl, it's just....Just....Inuyasha....'  
  
Kagome then relised why she was so mad! She...She....had feelings for Inuyasha!...'Thats it! I...I...Love Inuyasha?!'  
  
Kagome turned her head to find that Inuasha was standing there all along! He was dripping with wather, and the rain was coming down fast! And he was just standing there? Inuyasha had a sad, gentle look on his face.   
  
Kagome noticed that she said the last part outloud. 'I...Love Inuyasha?!' She gasped at the thougths he could be thinking.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"I..Inuyasha? What are you doing? Your solking wet! Why arnt you inside? No wait...You might lie me!" Kagome said softly, then rememberd that he lied her about Kikyo. She didn't care that it was Kikyo, it's just that, he was going to lie to her.....He did...What if he lied to her about everything else? Kagome was torn inside when she tought about that. She lost his trust.  
  
"Kagome...I...I didn't think that it would matter that much."  
  
"It did Inuyasha! I think.....I think i lost your trust. I mean, what if you always lie to me?!" Kagome said, angry yet sad.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her a hug and then pulled away and said: "Kagome, i never want you to lose my trust. I never want us to argue about stupid things like this ever again. Ok?" Inuyasha said.  
  
'Whats going on with him?!' Kagome thougth.  
  
"Ok..Let's go back inside, im frezzing!" Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand and ran toword the hut.  
  
A/N Ok! Hoped you liked it! ^-^ And there will be fluff...Eventually. Ok! Plaese REVIEW!! 


	2. Couples!

A/N Ok! I know it's kinda confuseing. When it says: "Inuyasha and kagome" it's about?...You guest it! Inuyasha and Kagome! Lol. And viasa versa with "Mirokou and Songo". Ok! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Dissclamer: Ok! Why are you making me do this?! :crys:: I do n..N..Not..o..Own I...i..Inuyashaaaa! ::crys:: Happy?  
  
Mirokou and Songo.  
  
When they got back into the hut they found Mirokou with a red hand print on his face and a very angry Songo.  
  
"Feh! Serves you right, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha said as he sat down in the same spot as before.  
  
"Ugh! Never learn!" Kagome said as she got two towles out of her over sized bag and sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Here, dry off with this. Your gonna catch cold" Kagome said with a smile on, as she gave Inuyasha the towle.  
  
"Kagome? Wernt you mad at Inuyasha for somthing?" Songo asked. Mirokou just turned his head to Kagome with a 'nod'.  
  
"Umm...Well.." Kagome didn't no what to say.  
  
Songo just nodded and went back playing with Kilala.  
  
Mirokou was trying to say sorry to Songo but....Couldn't, but he had to. He did had feelings for her and try'd his best not to screw things up.  
  
"Songo? Please forgive me for my foolishness" Mirokou said as he grabed Songo's hand and gave it a slight kiss.  
  
"What the?" Kagome said. "Ummm.....It's ok? Mirokou?"  
  
Songo didn't know, should she slap him again, but then how could she when he said it in such a palite way. Songo pulled her hand away and brought it to her chest.  
  
"*Sigh* I guess it's ok. But try not to do it again!" Songo said, Then went back playing with Kilala. 'Why does he act like that!' Songo thougth. 'Im shure he's a nice guy, behind that perverted side of him. What the hell are you saying! It's Mirokou! But...he is handsome. *sigh* Only if he din't act like a pig.' After that she looked at Mirokou and shook The thougths.   
  
Inuyasha watched Songo looking at Mirokou. 'What the?' Inuyasha couldn't figgure out why she keept looking at mirokou. 'Whatver, i guess she has her own reassons. Huh?' Somthing interompted his thougths. Kagome was leaning on his shoulder.   
  
'Kagome?....Did i hear right earlier? did Kagome said she...She...Loved me?' With that thougth he looked down at Kagome. Kagome was sleeping, with Shippo on her lap. She looked so peacful. So gentle, kind, beautiful, even in her sleep. Inuyasha took those thougths also and shook them out of his head.  
  
Mirokou couldn't take it any more, he had enough. "Songo, may i ask what is it your loking at?"  
  
Mirokou asked as he looked at her with a glare. "Umm....Who says im looking at you?" Songo was nurves and just blabed out the first thing in her head. "Songo? Everyone could tell you was looking at me. Watch even ask t-" Mirokuo turned his head to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. But to only find they was sleeping.   
  
Inuyasha was up but din't want to get into there fights, so he just acted like he was sleeping.  
  
"See, i wasnt looking at you. and even if they was up they tell you the same." Songo was very glad of what was happening, she even knew Inuyasha was up.  
  
A/N Was that short? Well, The other one is longer...i think. You know the drill, REad and REVIEW..Please ^-^ 


	3. Couples!

Dissclamer: ::crys::   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome moved just a bit from all the bickering. Inuyasha had felt her move and dint want them to wake her so: "Would you two stop. Songo, sorry but you was looking at him. A lot. Now tell him why and shut it!" Inuyasha tryd to say softly, he din't want to get up and scream, he was cunnfy with Kagome leaning on him. And she looked so beautiful when she sleeps, he din't want her to wake up.  
  
"You herd the man, now answer my question!" Mirokuo yelled at Songo. Songo was again nurves but was very anoyed. "I was thinking what would it be like if you wasn't a perverd!! Ok!! Happy?!?!?" Songo screamed out. Mirokou was in shock.   
  
"Ha! Theres your answer, perv!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was talking in her sleep, she was a little up from all the noise. She turned over towards Inuyasha, still leaning against him. She grabbed hold of his arm like a pillow and mumbeld: "Inuyasha, Your so worm and soft. I love you." When everyone herd that there hair went up, especially Inuyashas. "Umm....Eh hem." Inuyasha turned red in the face as he was stareing at Kagome.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha? No wonder you don't want to get up" Songo said with a glare on her face. "Thats why you lied you was sleeping. You din't want to disturb your 'moment' with Kagome. Aww" Songo teasd. Songo was mad at Inuyasha for doing what he did, and Inuyasha knew Songo was mad.   
  
"Well, maby the reason that you don't get mad 'much', when Miroku gropes you is: You like him! And you Like when he gropes you!" Inuyahsa said with a heavy glare. Mirokou was just shocked. 'Could it be true? It could be. Maby she does like me.' With that thougth, Mirokuo got a sly (Sexy..lol) look on his face. Inuyasha saw that and only knew what Mirokou was gonna do....  
  
*Wack*   
  
Inuyasha was suprised at his hunch, when it happend. a big hand print was on Mirokuos' face.  
  
Songo and Miroko was bikkering again, so Inuyasha just lowerd his ears down and tryd to block them out. It was hopless, so he got up with a 'grrr' and walked out of the hut. Mirokou and Songo just looked at Inuyasha walking out the door, Loked at eachother, and started bikkering again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find no trace of Inuyasha. 'What? Where is he?' She got up and went outside of the hut looking around. It was stll cold, but the rain stoped. 'There he his' She thougth as she spotted him in the god tree. She walked up to the bottum of the tree, looked up and said: "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" "Huh?" Inuyasha looked down to find Kagome. 'I hope she dosn't think i was with Kikyo' Inuyasha thougth to him self.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked again.   
  
"Well, Songo and Mirokou was argueing so, i left. They was making to much noise." Inuyahsa said as he leand back his head on a tree branch.   
  
"Oh. Everyone is sleeping now. Can you come back in?" she asked, still looking up at Inuyasha.   
  
'Wha? Why would she want me to go back? 'I love you.' ' As soon as those words came in his head he started to think, what if Kagome did love him?.  
  
"Please? Please Inuyasha?" Kagome said again with puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright, calm down." Inuyasha said. He jumped off the tree and landed infront of Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand.   
  
A/N Was that long enough? Well, PLEASE READ and REVIEW. And if you want the next chapther quiker.....REVIEW! 


End file.
